Lessons
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's nine months since Cilan and Iris started dating and what lessons have they learnt as a result of them dating...? Read to find out!


**Hello... Um yeah sorry for not uploading for like two weeks but I have been writing and I wrote two one week so I ran out of ideas the next :L Anyway, I was gonna upload on Wednesday but I decide to wait til today to upload it because today is a very special day... Yes, mine and muh bro's nine month anniversary x'D Yeah, nine whole months of staying up late on the internet and generally being idiots xD I hope you all enjoy this fic but mainly you, brother my brother xDDD**

**Ages:**

**Iris: 15**

**Cilan: 18**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own pokemon .**

**P.S: And this fic is set in between It's Internet Time and It's Relationship time. **

* * *

As soon as the early morning sun creeped in through the curtains and hit the purple haired female's eyes, she rolled over on her stomach and flopped down next to her still sleeping boyfriend who was staying the night.

As Iris caught sight of Cilan's sweet still sleeping face she felt a wave of guilt wash over her but she shook it away and began to shake his arm gently.

'Cilan? Cilan, wake up!' after calling his name a few times, she decided to take a rougher approach and sit on her boyfriend's lap, shaking his chest with both her hands. 'Cilan get UP!'

Her final and roughest shove was forceful enough to wake the sleepy connoisseur up and he gave her a thumbs up to show he was awake but still too groggy to speak.

Iris sighed in a partially irritated yet fond way before grabbing his hands and grinning broadly at him, still perched on his hips.

'Guess what today is Cilan! Come on, take a guess!' she bounced up and down excitedly. She may have been almost sixteen years old but she was just as impatient and excitable as she was when she was a little girl.

Cilan smirked inwardly upon remembering what today was but he decided to keep quiet and shrug.

'I don't know, Iris, what is today?' he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before closing his meadow orbs once again.

Iris huffed and pulled her trademark pout, really believing that Cilan had forgotten about today.

'Cilan, how could you forget?!' she shoved him slightly in the chest before seeing his smile and realising he was tricking her. 'Today is our nine months anniversary! Nine whole months since you confessed to me and we shared our first kiss!' her brown orbs went sparkly and she clasped her hands under her chin.

She may have been quite the tomboy but there was no denying she had a romantic streak.

'I know Iris. I would never forget the date of one of the best days of my life.' He finally sat up and pressed a kiss to her temple before raising an eyebrow questioningly at her. 'But why are we celebrating nine months? I can understand six months and of course a year but nine months…?'

Iris knew her boyfriend well and knew exactly how he would react to her next statement so she took hold of his hands again, smirking slightly.

'Nine months is the length of a pregnancy, Cilan…'

As predicted, as soon as these words came out of Iris's mouth, Cilan snatched his hands away and his fingers began twitching violently.

'P-Pregnancy? Why are we talking about that?!'

The green haired male was only eighteen years old and needless to say, when his fifteen year old girlfriend spoke about pregnancy, it made him almost have a panic attack.

'Can we please change the subject?' he begged her, his breathing very shaky.

Iris smirked even more so and pressed a kiss to his hands lovingly.

'I'm talking about it because you're cute when you panic!' she pressed a kiss to the end of his nose to show she was just teasing him. 'Of course I'll change the subject. So Cilan, what have you learnt in these past nine months?'

The male of the two sighed wearily as he sat up from his mattress and caught sight of the clock standing on her dressing table.

'Before you, I thought I was a morning person but clearly not…' he closed his eyes, deciding to doze a bit after seeing it was only twenty to seven in the morning.

'Ci-lan!' she split his name up into two syllables to show how irritated she was at him before sighing and sliding into the covers next to him. 'Shall I go first?'

When Cilan wrapped his arm around her to pull her body closer to his and nodded his head, Iris began.

'Well I've learnt how useful the internet is, of course. I mean, without the internet, we wouldn't be together…' she trailed off, noticing his eyes were finally looking straight at her. 'And I've learnt how to use my favourite fruit in different kinds of ways instead of just eating it straight of the tree like I used to… And the last one is really corny but I've learnt that there is such thing as a perfect guy…' she finished her mini speech and looked at Cilan, her dark cheeks decorated in a light pink blush.

'Aw you're so sweet…' Cilan blushed slightly too and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 'What have I learnt…? Well I guess I've learnt how to have fun a bit more. Actually I have because you have me climbing trees every single day of the week!' he rolled his eyes fondly and pressed a kiss to Iris's head who was giggling into his chest. 'This sounds bad but I've also learnt that age doesn't matter. I used to think I had to go for a girl my age because an older or younger girl would seem weird but I was wrong. Younger girls are fun!'

Iris grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him with those big round soil coloured orbs of hers.

'What's the final thing Cilan? You've only done two…'

Cilan only had to think for a second before he brushed the hair out of her eyes and brought his face closer to hers.

'That final thing I have learnt is…' he paused to lock his lips to hers. '….That we were made for each other.'

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading! :D Heh I know it's only little but I think it's cute so I hoped you liked it, Shannon-Lou...? :'D Well I'm gonna go and celebrate our anniversary with my dude by causing havoc on twitter xD I'll be uploading next Wednesday again so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to head over to twitter and watch pokemon episode N :3 (Oh my goodness, isn't N amazing?! *_*)**


End file.
